Rufus' Reign: The Sequel to Behind the Name
by Strife21
Summary: Part two of Behind the Name. Tifa has now sided with Shinra Inc, but how is she coping with this change? How is Avalanche taking it? *Un-expected ending* R&R pleaze!
1. Intro: Rufus' Reign

*NOTE* I advise that you read the first part of this story ["Behind the Name"] before starting this or I'm afraid all logic and story will be lost. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
  
Rufus' Reign  
  
"Intro: Rufus' Reign"  
  
Eyes blinked open; scanning the dark around her, she placed a hand over the chest of the person beside her.  
  
Tifa sighed.  
  
Scooting closer towards his body, Tifa placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him comfortably.  
  
[A bad dream.. it was just a bad dream.] She shivered as a gust of cool wind entered through the window. Pulling the blanket over her shoulders, she gently tucked her head underneath Rufus' chin, making him move a bit and start a soft snore.  
  
She smiled. She loved being with him, enjoying everyday and night with him, not caring if the whole Shinra staff hated her. As long as he was with her, she would be fine.   
  
But there were times when she didn't think so positive about his and her positions. After the the escape in Shinra HQ--and the painful decision she had to make--headlines and news broadcast around the world were nothing but her relationship with Rufus Shinra. Whether or not it was safe that the future president of the world to commit with an ex-Avalanche member.  
  
Her smile faded and she sighed in grief. She had second thoughts ever since the topic rose; should she stay or leave for the good of Rufus' reputation? Feeling the need to ask Rufus about this, she was afraid to.   
  
He had so much faith in their commitment. He would always tell her that it didn't matter to him what they say and that it wouldn't change his feelings for her at all.   
  
[Why can't I feel the same way?]  
  
Tifa knew she loved Rufus very much.. but the way he loved her was so much deeper than what she feels. She almost felt guilty that her love wasn't as deep.  
  
She is able to say the word 'love' to him, but not in the same way, or same tone as he says it to her.  
  
Feeling tears of hatred to herself, Tifa closed her eyes tightly to try and stop the tears from coming.  
  
She felt a slight shift of the head above her.  
  
"Uh..hey, what's wrong?" Rufus' groggy and nasal voice almost pulled her out of her worries. She managed another smile.  
  
"Nothing's wrong... I just wanted to hug my pillow." she whispered playfully.   
  
Rufus slid away from her arms and moved his body down so that Tifa's head was at the level of his. He smiled and placed her arms around her, "Who said I was the pillow?"  
  
Tifa let out a giggle and placed her arms around him once again. Their foreheads resting against each other, she watched his face fall into slumber first. She leaned over to kiss him goodnight.  
  
[I might be lost in all of this.. but I'm not giving up on you, Rufus. Because.. I want to stay.]  
  
She quietly started to drift into sleep, knowing that tomorrow was just another day of more worries and cautions for both of them. But she didn't care. Tomorrow, in Junon, is the 'Assigning of the new president'. Everyone will have accept them.  
  
If not, then we'll just have to kick their ass.  
  
  
  
~Review pleaze! TY~  
  
Next chapter: "Without one member"  
Review: The news with Avalanche. Cloud P.O.V. 


	2. Without One Member

Rufus' Reign  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Without one member  
-Three days before chapter 1/intro-  
  
  
"Kwaaa-ark!"  
  
"Hey how's it going?" Cloud quietly asked the chocobo who stood beside him as he sat on the fence. He was out there to watch the sunset disappear behind the mountains. He didn't notice the yellow chocobo until it cried out it's call.  
  
"Kwark?" the chocobo cried and tilted it's head to the side.  
  
Cloud laughed, "How did you know something was wrong?"  
  
"Kwark!! Kwaaaark!" it jumped up and down before falling back to it's original position.  
  
Smiling, Cloud pat the chocobo's head and sighed. He looked back at the sky and frowned.  
  
The chocobo placed its head on Cloud's arms and closed its eyes to rest. It gave a small cooing noise from its throat.  
  
"I miss her..." Cloud said softly. He furrowed his eyebrows at the beautiful scene in front of him, "Why did she leave me?"  
  
The chocobo cooed.  
  
"You don't suppose..." he looked down to the sleeping chocobo's head in his arms. He waited until the chocobo noticed that he was looking down at him and looked up, "..you don't suppose what Barret said about them were.. true?"  
  
Lifting its head up, the chocobo shook its body, ruffling its smooth yellow feathers.  
  
"Tifa wouldn't fall.. for him. He killed everyone in Sector 7." he said softly.  
  
"..Kwark? Kwaaaark!" the chocobo cried suddenly.  
  
Cloud looked at it, "What's wrong?" He looked towards the farmhouse and saw a female figure staring back at him.  
  
"Cloud? Is that you?" Aeris called out.   
  
"Yeah, it's me." he answered back. He gave a wave and jumped off the fence.  
  
[He's thinking again...] Aeris quietly sighed, "Dinner's done.. and everyone and I would like you to join us.. tonight. If you can."  
  
Looking back at the red sky where the sun used to be, Cloud gave a reassured smile, "Yeah, ok. I'll be there in a while."  
  
Aeris smiled back at him, "Ok, I'll tell Barret and the others." She turned around but stopped halfway and looked back, "Cloud? You're okay now, right?"  
  
Cloud shrugged, "I don't know..."  
  
Aeris frowned, "Well.. anytime you need to talk.. you can talk to me, alright?"  
  
"I'll remember that next time." Cloud smiled at her and thanked her.  
  
Feeling like she finally did a good deed for him, Aeris practically hopped back towards the farmhouse.  
  
Saying goodnight to the chocobo, Cloud followed behind Aeris and into the farmhouse.  
  
  
~...days don't go by so smooth, without you around...~  
  
  
As he entered the farmhouse, he was greeted by the small boy of the ranch, Billy.  
  
"Hey Mr. Strife sir! Aren't ya gonna eat? Papa made his famous roast beef and potatoes!" Billy shouted as soon as he stepped in.  
  
Cloud smiled, "Yum, my favorite. I think I will eat with all of you tonight." he stepped out of his shoes and entered into the warm kitchen. The aroma of delicious food lingered in the atmosphere.  
  
He sat down the nearest seat and noticed Barret eyeing him strangely.  
  
"Hey.. how's it going?" Barret cut the silence between them.  
  
"Good, I guess." he mumbled, not looking up at him.  
  
Aeris soon came by and was a little surprised that Cloud already was sitting in the table, "Hey Cloud!" she greeted and sat on the chair across from him.  
  
"Hey." Cloud nodded towards her. He then felt a small tug on his shirt on his side.  
  
"Mr. Strife, can I sit here?" it was Billy. He pointed to the seat beside Cloud.  
  
"Billy don't bother the visitors!" a round man entered the room and laid down a large dish of roast beef on the center of the table.  
  
Billy frowned.  
  
"Naw, it's ok. Billy you can sit there if you want." Cloud backed up the little boy. He watched as the boy gleefully jumped to the seat.  
  
The round man wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his arm, "Anyways.. where is your sister? And that weird cat guy?" he asked Billy.  
  
"She's over in the barn. She said she's just going to check on the chocobo's some more and eat later. As for Mr. Red XIII said he'd get his own food tonight." Billy answered his father.  
  
The father nodded, a little disturbed at what that cat-man was up to. He sat down on his seat, "Alright dig in everyone."  
  
Hearing these words, Barret helped himself for first dibs. Cloud watched as his plate overflowed with food in under 10 seconds.  
  
He looked over to Aeris' plate. Her plate was filled with mostly greens and vegetables, only one piece of roast beef was there.  
  
Billy on the other hand, must love his father's cooking. His plate was filled with roast beef, potatoes, gravy, corn and every single type of food there was on the table.  
  
Billy's father's plate wasn't any different from Barret's.  
  
Looking down at his, Cloud saw that he was eating way more less than any other person on that table.  
  
"Hey boy, you gonna eat or what?" the man bellowed from across.  
  
"Don't take it as an offense to your cooking, it looks and smells delicious. It's just I'm not really hungry." Cloud responded, trying not to offend the man who had been acting nicely to them since they were there.  
  
"He's been havin' stomach aches. He's jus being careful to what he eats." Barret said in between chewing.  
  
The man nodded, "Well I hope your stomach ache ends soon."  
  
[Yeah.. me too.] Cloud said to himself and picked up his fork to eat.  
  
  
~...it's hard to think straight, when I see him hold you like that...~  
  
  
It was 9:00 pm; time for the headline news.  
  
Everyone stationed to the living room and paid their attention to the tv in the middle.  
  
It was Cloud's first time in a long time to be watching the news after seeing the special about Tifa and Rufus being an 'item'.   
  
"You could sit here." Aeris patted the seat beside her on the sofa.   
  
Cloud shook his head no and thanked her for the offer, "I think I'd rather stand." He walked over to the corner of the room and leaned against the wall.  
  
Finally the special news reports came on.  
  
A young woman popped out on the screen, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight, we have a very important announcement for our nation."  
  
A picture on the upper-right corner came up, it was a picture of Rufus Shinra waving to a crowd.  
  
[The damn bastard..] Cloud thought as he saw Rufus' face.  
  
"Ever since the terrible day of the death of our former president, our nation have been in great grief."   
  
"Boo-fuckin-hoo." Barret grumbled sarcastically.  
  
Aeris frowned, "Shh! Barret, there is a little child around!" she whispered to him.  
  
Billy began to laugh, "Mr. Wallace said a bad word!"  
  
Grumbling, Barret went back to watching the news.  
  
"Four days from now, our nation will go back to it's rightful order for his son--Rufus Shinra--will be announced as the new president, here in Junon."  
  
"What?!" Barret yelled out loud.  
  
"Well who didn't see that coming?" Billy's father came in from the kitchen after listening to what the news said.  
  
"But.." the reporter continued, "Will the nation accept him as our new president after bringing himself in a relationship that everyone was--and still is--baffled about?" A picture of Tifa popped up to the upper left corner of the screen.  
  
It was a picture of her smiling.  
  
Cloud squinted his eyes.  
- [] = Cloud's P.O.V. -  
  
"More than 5 days ago, Rufus Shinra confronted the media that his relations with the former-Avalanche member was in fact true."  
  
[.. It isn't a joke?]  
  
"He also backed up that trusting her was safe for the corporation as well as the nation."  
  
[.. This has got to be a hoax or something...]  
  
"Suspicion broods into the people of our nation, but will it stop Rufus from becoming president?"  
  
[... Tifa can't be serious about staying with him... there must be a catch in it for her..]  
  
"We don't know. But stay tuned to find out."  
  
[... I have to save her.. but how?]  
  
-end of Cloud's p.o.v.-  
  
The commercial came on into the screen; a picture of an animated rhino and giraffe were talking about toys. Billy became fixated to it immedietly while the others talked about the announcement.  
  
"Rufus becomes the president. Do you think it's possible?" Aeris asked out.  
  
Barret shook his head, "I don't know. He is the former president's son. But it all depending on how the people think about... you know.. him and Tifa."  
  
"There is no 'him and Tifa'." Cloud suddenly said. Everyone looked at him in wonder. Quietly, Cloud stood up from his leaning position and walked towards the center of the room, "Listen, we're going to Junon first thing tomorrow morning. We have to be their for the assigning of the president."  
  
"Cloud?" Aeris asked, "Why are we going there?"  
  
Cloud didn't answer back.  
  
Barret stood up, "Oh no! If you think we're going there just 'cause you believe we need to rescue Tifa, then you got another thing comin'!"  
  
"She's our friend, Barret!" Cloud yelled, "She needs our help!"  
  
"No she doesn't! She chose to stay with Rufus, let her be!" Barret shook his fist.  
  
Cloud felt like he was about to explode, "That's a lie..." he whispered and hurriedly walked out the front door.  
  
Aeris stood up quickly to follow him, but was stopped by Barret. She looked at him in worry.  
  
"Let him go. We'll think of another way to deal with this." Barret reassured.  
  
Aeris sighed and sat back down the sofa.  
  
  
~...do you speak the truth when you say those words to him, or are you just making fun of me...?~  
  
  
-Cloud p.o.v.-  
  
Outside, the wind blew gently. Cold rushed forth on his skin; pricking him with it's touch.  
  
[Don't listen to them Cloud.. they don't know the truth.]  
  
He kept those words in his mind, and replayed them over and over.  
  
[Tifa's in trouble.. they don't realize it and neither does she.]  
  
He layed his body on the tall grass and gazed at the stars above.   
  
[I'm the only one who can save her...]  
  
Just as he felt his eyes give in to sleep, he heard his name being called by a deep-rough voice.  
  
"Hey! Cloud?!" Barret yelled as he walked towards the man.  
  
Cloud sat up without looking up at him, "What do you want?"  
  
Barret scoffed, "I've got deal fer ya."  
  
Standing back up, Cloud turned to him, "What's the deal?"  
  
"We'll go to Junon." Barret spoke, "But, I ain't takin' any part in what you're business will be there, got it?"  
  
"Then what's the point of you coming?" Cloud asked suspiciously.  
  
"We still have to find out where that Hojo guy is at, and Aeris figured that he might be followin' the president around." Barret gave out a sigh, "So is that a deal or what?"  
  
Cloud reached a hand out to shake, "Deal."  
  
Barret willingly took it and agreed.  
  
After the shake, both men headed back to the farmhouse.  
  
Halfway there, Barret let out a groan, "Where's that Red XIII guy?"  
  
Cloud shrugged.  
  
"Well.. that cat bettah be around here by mornin' or else we're leavin' him."   
  
  
~Review pleaze! TY~  
  
Next chapter: "New President"  
Review: Onwards to Junon. Rufus' thoughts and feeling towards Tifa and his future. 


	3. New President

Rufus' Reign  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: New President  
  
Carefully walking along with his many guards, Rufus paid no attention to the cheering of his audience. Instead, he was focused on what he was feeling inside.   
  
This morning, Tifa had asked him if she could stay inside and not proceed with him during his speech. He was a little disappointed but understood as saw the look in her face as she asked.  
  
[She's afraid...] he thought to himself, [But why? I told her that nothing could harm her with me by her side.. didn't she trust me?]  
  
Rufus furrowed his brow. He knew she was scared to be in Shinra because more than half of the company still didn't fully trust her. Especially the Turks; in which he had to argue with almost all the time. The Turks refused to protect her as they did for him, which made Rufus more angrier with them and frustrated. He was going to change all that, he vowed it. He wasn't going to let Tifa live miserably with him all because his own corporation doesn't like her.  
  
The day before today, he did. He talked to his advisors and the Turks that Tifa should be respected under the rule of him. He knew that they took it as a warning and that they knew that he wasn't kidding. But there was a small hint in their looks that made it clear that they were not understanding him clearly. So he threatened the company that if Tifa was ever hurt or was not helped under a certain circumstance, they will pay dearly.  
  
[Maybe me threatening them just made everything worse for Tifa..] Rufus shook his head and sighed, "This is too damn hard." he grumbled softly.   
  
He was now walking up to the stage. His guards quickly assembled themselves behind him as he neared the podium.   
  
He cleared his throat, "Citizens of Junon, and earth." he started.  
  
"In dedication to my father and his wishes, I will now appoint myself as the new president of Shinra."  
  
The crowd grew wild and cheered loudly.  
  
"And I will promise all of you that I will keep my father's intentions for Shinra and complete all that he wasn't able to do during his successful term."  
  
The crowd clapped to his words.  
  
"I will also take revenge for the person who stole my father's life, Sephiroth."  
  
The crowd boo-ed the name.  
  
"I will destroy him and his intentions for the sake of this earth and Shinra."  
  
More cheers came from the crowd as Rufus slowly stepped down the stage and headed back to the hotel with his guards.  
  
Walking back, he had his mind still with the thought of Tifa. As he was halfway down the street, a shot was fired in the air. Rufus was ducked down by one of his guards.  
  
"Avalanche is here!" someone shouted from the crowd and suddenly a smoke bomb went off in the middle of the street.  
  
Rufus' eyes widened at the words, "Why is Avalanche here?!" he yelled to the guard beside him.  
  
The guard shrugged, "I'm not sure, sir!"  
  
[Wait.. Tifa?] Ideas flew in his head, [She wasn't going to leave me was she?!] Angrily Rufus pulled out his shotgun from his coat and stood up and ran towards the hotel. He covered his mouth and squinted his eyes as he ran through the thick smoke. He heard one of his soldiers shout for him to come back and stay down, but he didn't listen.  
  
[You can't be leaving me Tifa!] he painfully thought.  
  
He broke open the door of the hotel and raced up the steps. Running down the halls he came to a complete stop infront of his room. He opened it hastily and caught up his breath as a puzzled Tifa stared back at him. She stood up from the bed; her dress that he bought her hung straight down to her ankles as she was on her feet.  
  
"Are you already done?" she asked, wondering why he was back so early.  
  
Rufus dropped his gun and slowly walked to her; his eyes locked with hers.  
  
Tifa frowned, "What's wrong?"  
  
Taking her by surprise, Rufus threw her arms around and her and held her tight, "Don't leave me.." he gruffly said under his breath.   
  
Tifa, confused and thinking if she had missed something, also placed her hands around him. Just as she was about to ask what he had meant, Tifa got the idea that he might have thought that she was leaving, as the reason of her not wanting to go up with him on his speech. Taking a deep breath, Tifa buried her face in his chest, "I wouldn't even think of doing that." she softly said.  
  
"I.. I thought you were going to leave." Rufus said.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Tifa asked. She lifted her head up to face him.  
  
Rufus frowned, "Because, Avalanche is here and I thought-" he was cut off as Tifa sealed his lips with her own.  
  
Pulling away, Tifa looked at Rufus with seriousness in her eyes, "Don't ever think that I would do that to you." she whispered, "I chose to come with you that day, and I don't plan on leaving until you piss me off." Tifa gave a playfull grin at her last words.  
  
Rufus smiled, "Then.. I hope I don't piss you off, ever, because I want you to stay forever."   
  
Tifa blushed red, "Really? You mean..."  
  
Bending down, Rufus kissed her.  
  
  
~Review Pleaze! TY~  
Next Chapter: 2nd Encounter and convincing  
Review: The presidential party; Just as Tifa and Rufus were starting to enjoy each other's company, Avalanche comes in to break the party.  
  
A/N: Dag yo! Thanks to Fire Lily, who got me to get this fic going. ^_^ it wasn't Xenogears I got hooked on again.. it was Harvest Moon: Back to Nature.. hehe. Anyways, can anyone guess what Rufus is 'meaning' by wanting to stay with Tifa forever? ^______^ if you know.. shhhh! LOL  
-Laterz 


	4. 2nd encounter and convincing

Rufus' Reign  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: 2nd Encounter and convincing  
  
-The Appointing Party-  
  
Smoothing instruments filled the air with grace and relaxation. The lights were dim and the couples of the room enjoyed their time together in a sultry and romantic dance.  
  
One couple in particular, danced together and so close as if they have only seen each other after a decade. His hands around her; her hands around him, they locked eyes as they swayed with along with the music.  
  
Her hand running aimlessly around the hair above his neck; "Rufus," she whispered.  
  
Shivering slightly in her touch, Rufus ran a hand along her smooth back, "Yes, Tifa?"  
  
"Do you suppose the Turks will trust me, ever?" she whispered cautiously; her bright eyes lowered.  
  
Rufus stared back at her confusedly; a bit disappointed that their silent, yet blissfull moment has now ended.  
  
Tifa seemed to have caught his confused gesture and rolled her eyes to the side where Elena, Reno, and Tseng stood, eyeing them back cruelly in the dark.  
  
"Don't pay attention to them." Rufus sighed and shook his head.   
  
"That's a little hard." Tifa forced a smile, "You'd think I'd have to kill a rebel in front of them in order for me to gain trust..."  
  
Rufus gave a stifled laugh, "That's alright, Tifa. I'll have a word with them later."  
  
Tifa's eyes furrowed, "You shouldn't force them like that, then I would feel even more worse."  
  
"What's there to feel worse about? They're being really hard-headed, it's their own fault."  
  
"Yes, but.." Tifa started, "Maybe I should start doing things? I mean, I want to start helping around here."  
  
Rufus looked down at her, frustration hurling around his head. Would she want to start helping him? With Shinra? He was almost sure she wasn't going to try, since she was--at first--a rebel against Shinra. He couldn't help but notice the certain seriousness in her eyes, "Tifa.." he sighed, "Are you sure you want to.. help us?--Shinra?"  
  
She nodded, "Do you think I can?"  
  
"Well of course, but.." Rufus stopped abruptly, lost for reason.  
  
Tifa bit her bottom lip, "I understand. It's ok, really.."  
  
He felt her hands descend back down to his upper back. Her face contorted sadly.  
  
"But, Rufus.. if there ever was a chance for me to be able to work along with you," Tifa raised her eyes up to him, "I'll gladly change."  
  
"Change? By how do you mean?"  
  
Tifa slowly placed her head upon his shoulder, "Well," she started softly, "I don't exactly approve of how you're ruling nowadays but, I can learn to agree with your ways."  
  
Rufus was flattered at her words, Would she be willing to change her feelings and views the other way around just so she could help him? He felt his heart leap to his heart, blocking his speech.  
  
"I can do it," Tifa continued, "because I really want to help."  
  
He held her closer; she was so much precious and rare than what he had thought.  
  
"Tifa, if you really want to help," Rufus paused, "you can. You don't need to change just to help."  
  
Tifa looked up to him, a faint smile curved her lips, "I'll have to change, Rufus, or I wouldn't be any help to you at all. Trust me."  
  
Rufus smiled back, "Alright. I'll appoint you as second in command tomorrow."  
  
"Second in command?" Tifa's eyes became wide, "That's a little too big for me! Let alone, I've never worked here before!"  
  
"You'll do fine. Besides," Rufus let out a sly glint in his eyes, "you'll spend most of the time with me."  
  
Tifa caught his glint, and smiled softly, "Well then, I think I'm going to really like my job." The two shared a quiet laugh, before falling back to the gliding music.  
~  
  
- Outside Junon -  
  
"Ten of us will go up to the left wing. Now where is that party held at?"  
  
"It's in the left wing."  
  
"Then I'll go that way. What floor?"  
  
"32nd, sir."  
  
"This is stupid, Cloud. You're stupid." Barret's voice boomed at his ear.  
  
"You agreed to come here with me as long as you didn't have to bother at my businness. So lay off." Cloud hoarsley said back.  
  
Barret scoffed, "It's not only stupid, but you've convinced Junon's own rebel tribe to do it with you!"  
  
Shuffling the maps together, Cloud acted like he wasn't paying attention.  
  
"You hear me, Spiky?" Barret boomed again, "Or are you just too thick headed to learn that Tifa doesn't want to come back?"  
  
Those words sparked an irate nerve in his head, "Look, Barret! Go do your own businness and stay the hell out of mine! I'm not asking you to participate with what my goal is!"  
  
Barret mumbled under his breath, "I'm jus' telling you.. that goal ain't ever gonna be reached."  
  
"And why is that?!" Cloud spat; he obviously heard him.  
  
Barret smirked, "Before you came to Sector 7, Tifa was caught once by Shinra." he started.  
  
Cloud's face shifted to confusion, "And..?"  
  
"Guess who became her hero and got her outta there?"  
  
Cloud didn't dare speak his name. Every time he did, his head would spin and his temper would grow. He gave a scoff.  
  
"Good 'ol Rufus Shinra himself. I met him that day we were gonna save Tifa, ya know?" Barret shook his head and gave a 'tsk', "He didn't seem that bad at all. If anything, I approve of them being together; Tifa and Rufus." He eyed Cloud, who was now looking at him as if he was about to jump a prey. He gave a laugh.  
  
"I don't care what you say, Barret." Cloud gritted his teeth, "Tifa's my best friend and I'm looking out for her well-being! *I* don't approve with her and Rufus because I know he isn't any good!"  
  
Barret eyed him skeptically, "You mean you're jealous?"  
  
With a huff, Cloud turned around; brushing off the conversation, "Okay, the ten to the left wing, let's go! The others, follow Barret, Aeris, and Red."  
  
The crowd in the room took their sides.  
  
"Let's get going." Cloud commanded as he led his team out.  
~  
  
-back at the party-  
  
Glaring his eyes to the two figures in the middle of the dance floor, Tseng took a sip of his drink without letting his eyes leave them, "Rufus is being sucked in by that wench." he said calmly.  
  
"More like a whore." Elena added with spite, "The bitch has no right to show up here and expect to gain control over us just because Rufus *loves* her."  
  
"Pitiful, really." Reno gulped down his vodka, "Rufus just wants her around because she's a good lay." he waved a hand to the bartender to fill his glass.  
  
"What the hell is he thinking?! Bringing an Avalanche member in the corporation?!" Elena spat.  
  
"Uh uh-uh, 'ex'-Avalanche member." Reno mocked.  
  
"No matter, she'll be over with. I'll make sure of that." Tseng placed his glass down with a sharp tap.   
  
Elena and Reno both nodded silently.  
  
Looking around, Elena noticed they were missing one Turk, "Where's Rude?"  
  
Reno eyed her and rolled his eyes, "Around. He isn't participating with our whole ordeal anyways, so leave the dumbass alone."  
  
Taken back, Elena wondered why his answer was sort of demonic, "What's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing!" Reno sighed, "Rude's an asshole. He actually likes that bitch, Tifa. Thinking that we're the ones that are assholes!" he motioned the bartender for another hit.  
  
Elena scoffed, "You're drunk, Reno." and shook her head.  
  
Tseng, on the other hand, was still staring at the couple in the middle of the room, his eyes darkening. "It'll be soon." he muttered.  
~  
-Cloud P.O.V.-  
  
There they are. I saw them as soon as I eyed the room. I couldn't help but stare at them in jealousy.  
  
"When do we attack, Mr. Strife?" I heard someone ask from behind me.  
  
"On my command." I replied to them, still concentrating on Tifa and Rufus.  
  
I switched my gaze just to Tifa. Tifa was, as always, beautiful. She had a long white dress on, that had designs that looked like synchronized claw marks; bent and blended with the others like a pattern; it hugged her shape perfectly, as if it had molded on her. Her hair was loose and free. How I would love to run my hands through her soft chocolate hair. Hell, how would I love to hold close like how Rufus was doing now. To feel her warm breath on my face, her eyes locked in mine, her hands on the back of my neck.  
  
Damn him. My gaze turned to the bastard who has the nerve to cling his hands around Tifa's waist. That asshole better not try anything other than that. Just as I thought that, I saw his hands start running up and down her lower back. I fumed; my knuckles went white, and my teeth clenched.  
  
As if this wasn't enough, he began kissing her on her bare shoulder and up to her neck. That mother fucker! I was so angry, I was about ready to jump in there now and kick his ass. All the while, I couldn't stand the way Tifa was reacting to him. When he stopped, she was laughing, enjoying herself.  
  
I couldn't take it much longer, "Alright, throw a smoke bomb now!" I hissed to my teammates. They simply nodded; one man taking a bomb out of his jacket and pulling the ring, he threw it to the room.  
  
I waited until the bomb gave a small, muffled 'poof' and smoke came out that I ran in to the center and quickly grabbed her arm.  
~  
-Tifa's P.O.V.-  
  
I moaned softly as the sweet kisses Rufus was trailing on my neck made me shiver with pleasure.  
  
He can be such a tease. I smiled though, and held him closer as he neared my jaw.  
  
I gave a giggle and he stopped abruptly and looked down at me.  
  
"I'll finish later." he whispered huskily. I couldn't help but feel flushed, he's never said anything.. so sexual like that, yet. I had to laugh a little at how he had made it known it was sexual.  
  
He cocked an eye at me and grinned, I bet he feels a bit foolish. So I stopped my laughing and kissed him on the lips quickly, "Okay.." I replied softly.  
  
Then he smiled, the gorgeous smile of his! Right then and there, I felt as if I was hot syrup, dripping slowly down from the bottle and on to the a stack of pancakes. Just the way his eyes gazed through mine, and how his smile always seemed better than a breath for life, made me want to cry out in happinness. How did I end up with such a beautiful person?  
  
Sometimes in my frustration, I would think about jumping him right there and just smother him with kisses, and grope him, and love him. Nah, then I'll feel really stupid... I wouldn't want that! I smiled inwardly at the thought, and betted anything that certainly Rufus wouldn't mind.  
  
I was about to ask him something when a loud clang was heard not far away. Everyone stopped dancing and the music was cut off as eyes turned towards a small oval-shaped item on the floor.  
  
My eyes knew what it was because I've used it many times as an Avalanche member. Then.. if this was here.. then-  
  
/Poof!/  
  
The smoke bomb released it's gas and people began to cough. Rufus must have inhaled some, he bent down and covered his nose and mouth; he was coughing. I, knowing what it was earlier, had held my breath as soon as the trigger was released. I was about to bend down to help Rufus when a hand clasped my arm and pulled me away.   
  
I turned around quickly to see who the hell was pulling me away...   
  
I saw Cloud..  
~  
  
Tifa was agaped as she was pulled away from the room by Cloud. She was looking at his back in surprise, "Cloud?!" she tugged back and stopped his running; they were now at the stairwells of the building and he was leading her up.  
  
Cloud turned around, and looked at Tifa; her face in total confusion.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled to him, hinting anger in her tone.  
  
Cloud grabbed her arm, not listening to her and swiftly carried her over his shoulder and started running upwards to the rooftop.  
  
Tifa screamed and kicked, "Put me down!!! What the fuck are you trying to do?!!"   
  
Soon enough they were already at the rooftop and Cloud had let her down from his shoulder, "I'm getting you out of here, Tifa! That's what I'm trying to do!" he suddenly said.  
  
Leering at him, she couldn't believe how impudent he had become, "Why?! I don't want to leave!!"  
  
He wasn't about to hear this, "It doesn't matter, I'm going to take you with me whether you like it or not!"  
  
Tifa was about to shout back, but she recognized something in his eyes; desperation and something like fear. Her face softened, /He's trying to take me back.. for a reason./ She realized what he was trying to do and turned her face to the side disappointingly.  
  
"Cloud.. I don't want to break your heart but.." she conscientiously said.  
  
Cloud knew instantly that she had caught it. He held his breath and took Tifa's hand in his, "Tifa.. please?"  
  
"I'm not going with you.." Tifa said sternly. She pulled her hand back, "You're late.. I've already got my heart towards Rufus, and I don't think I can change that."  
  
Cloud gazed down to her eyes; they were looking back at him with sadness and pity. He furrowed his eyes angrily, "Tifa, you can't be with him!" he started.  
  
"Why not?" she asked softly, "Because of what he is? That's the only reason, isn't it?"  
  
"No.. that and because.." there was a long pause.  
  
A single tear fell from Tifa's eyes, and she shook her head, "Cloud, maybe if it was earlier than this.. I would be with you."  
  
"Who said you couldn't now!" he said in such a sad enthusiasm, Tifa slowly wrapped her hands around him for comfort.  
  
"I'm sorry.. I'm really, really sorry." she said softly then pulled away and almost started to bawl when she saw Cloud's eyes start filling with tears. She wiped one away.  
  
"You.. you can't leave me.." he said, barely inaudible.   
  
In the background, Tifa could hear large amounts of footsteps climbing the stairs to the rooftop.  
  
"Please go." Tifa told him softly.  
  
But Cloud stood still, looking down at her with endeavoring, imploring, and threatening glares.  
  
Tifa's face became solemn, "Go now, Cloud. For the next time we meet, I won't be so cordial."  
  
A certain scornfull expression shifted Cloud's face. He began to slowly go towards the edge of the rooftop and had started to climb down the rope that was already there. He took a good look at Tifa, "You're *not* leaving me." he stifly added before careening down the rope.  
  
She was almost frightened by the way he had said it, she'd never seen his that determined and so steamed before. The door of the stair well busted open and soldiers in blue suits began running around the rooftop, searching.  
  
Following after them was Rufus. He ran quickly to Tifa's side and stopped as soon as he had noticed that Tifa was fixated on something afar.  
  
Rufus placed his hands in hers, "Was it.. Cloud?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah," she said primly, without looking up, "He's coming back and I'm going to kick his ass."  
  
  
~Review Pleaze TY~  
Next Chapter: Quick Behind  
Review: Everyone's heading to Costa Del Sol and everyong's having a good time; Cloud still at it though (trying to get Tifa back) but wait.. why are the Turks helping? 


	5. Quick Behind

a/n: Sorry for the delay! I thought I had lost this when I updated my windows, but I found it and here's one half of the chapter done. I'll get to the next one as soon as possible. ^_^ Sorry for the delay again.  
  
  
  
  
Rufus' Reign:   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 5: Quick Behind  
  
He had been cut with the knife of jealousy and frustration. He did not expect the reaction of his best friend when he risked his life to save hers. And knife sunk deeper and deeper by the hour as Barret bragged about the point that he was trying to point out earlier. Sinking until all it is, was now anger and revenge.   
  
His glum mood and dark facade was now clashing against the sun-filled day. Costa Del Sol, the place where the sun never falls; a party town.   
  
It was his every intention to come back for her, and here was the place he could have another chance. Hitching a ride from a Shinra vessel, they masked themselves as soldiers and carefully fit themselves with the others. They made it in town, almost without any worry. Barret almost got them caught, but things were fixed and before ship could cancel docking in Costa Del Sol.  
  
While the others blabbed about what they're plans for this afternoon was and how fun it was going to be for them, Cloud kept himself intent and focused as to where his friend and the bastard was at the moment. He left Barret, Aeris, and Red XIII in their own little worlds, while he thought hard of plans and mainly the death of the bastard who made him lose his friend.  
  
Oh Cloud was angry...   
  
His eyes were downcast, his golden tufts of hair giving his mako-eyes an eerie glow over the shadow they created, his lips pursed tightly, and his hands clenched shut--its knuckles white. He walked to the small bridge in the main center of town and spotted the beach up ahead.   
  
Eyes grazing around the white sand and blue shores, they soon came to halt at the sight he had been looking to see. You could almost see his eyes fill in grief.  
~  
  
Her full body, in a two piece baby-blue swimming suit and a short, yellow sash tied around her waist, Tifa inhaled the cool-fresh breeze that the beautiful oceanic view was giving her. She stood at the edge of the shore line, her feet in ankle-high seawater, she placed her hands on her waist and adjusted the dark-blue sunglasses over her eyes--giving her a 'blue-world' view of her surroundings.  
  
Still standing on her spot, she gazed over the almost-perfect beach area and sighed happily, wondering how she had gotten there in the first place.   
  
It was romantic of Rufus to suggest that the two of them should have a week's vacation in Costa Del Sol. He specifically recommended it, even though the threat of Sephiroth's attacks had been becoming more frequent.   
  
So starting today, Tifa was going to tan, pamper, and spoil herself until she dies out of happiness.   
  
Though, she is still aware that Cloud had reminded her that he had not given up. She couldn't understand why the man could not respect what she wanted with her life, just the hint that in some way he is jealous.   
  
Tifa dulled her look over the ocean's horizon and removed her sunglasses off. She brought her hand up to her chest, feeling the reaction she didn't want to happen. Everytime the subject came up, her heart would flutter. She already knew that Cloud had an attraction to her, as she did before Rufus. It made her wonder why she couldn't just go to Cloud then. She knew well enough that falling in love and staying with Rufus was a dangerous and forbidden path, and that loving Cloud and staying with him would probably the easiest road in life she could take.  
  
Yet, she stuck with Rufus.  
  
She gave an involuntary sigh and slowly sat down, her knees pulled towards her chest comfortably and her hands supporting her back from behind her. She took that peaceful time to sort her thoughts. As she tucked the strand of mahogany hair from her eyes, she gazed down to the tiny pebbles of sand below her, and with her index finger, she drew out two names: Cloud and Rufus.  
  
Leaning on her left elbow for support, her long single braided hair cascading down on the side of her face, Tifa began to give points out to the list of 'Better Qualities' she had just made in her mind.  
  
A couple of minutes had passed, and the tally marks for each men where unbelievably close together that by the time Cloud had 10 and Rufus was about to get his tenth mark, Tifa sighed aggravatingly and gave a small curse under her breath. Giving up on her way to cure her indecisiveness.  
  
"We're tied huh?"   
  
Tifa's eyes bulged out as she recognized the voice, and with a brisk move she immedietly got rid of the writing in the sand. She looked up in shock and embarrassment, and she was met with a kind smile.  
  
"Didn't know I could tie with an asshole like him. Or.. vice versa." Rufus stood over her in his white swimming trunks, speculating what was on the sand below him.  
  
He almost felt sorry for disrupting her little thoughts as to what she was really doing in life.. or for this matter, who should she stay with: him or her best friend, as she squirmed on her spot, her face furiously red on the cheeks. He hadn't meant to interrupt her, or let her know that he saw what she was doing.  
  
"I.. I.." Tifa struggled to say, her mouth suddenly becoming irratingly dry. She was still locked eyes to the blond man's hovering a few feet above hers; his lips still formed a light smile. It didn't look like he was disappointed to see her compare him to Cloud, but she just couldn't help but feel like she had been trying to steal cookies or something from him.  
  
"Tifa.." he spoke softly, soothingly. He sat beside her, still in with her gaze, and took hold of her hand in his.  
  
Tifa flinched at his sudden movement for her hand, instantly she sputtered to apologize, "I can explain! It's not.. I won't leave you! I was just.."  
  
Rufus began to laugh, not mockingly, but more flattered, "It's okay, Tifa! I wasn't reading anything into it." he responded reassuringly. He felt his heart give tug at the face she gave him afterwards.  
  
"But.. shouldn't you be?" Tifa asked in a low voice, "I mean.. you have every right to. I was judging you and him, and as to who was the better one." her face had been downcast and looked completely guilty as she stared up at him. "Don't you hate me for at least thinking that?"  
  
The question shocked him, but Rufus willingly shook his head and pulled her closer to him, his arms snaking around the evenly tanned skin of her back, "You're still here with me. That's all I really need from you."  
  
Tifa felt her cheeks flush again, but her face stayed pouted. Her guilt of lacking as much affection as he has for her was overpowering, "Why is it that.. you.. love me.. like that?" she asked in a whisper, her eyes trailing away from him and back to the sea's horizon.  
  
Rufus looked down at her, turning uneasy at the great amount of uneasiness she had now.  
  
"Why is it that.. you can't seem to get angry at me for anything? Usually, wouldn't the man be angry if his girlfriend compares him to another?" she continued on, not sure if she was making any sense with her words, but she was trying to clarify as best as can as to why Rufus loved her so adoringly.  
  
"Well.. do you want me to be angry?" Rufus asked just as soft as hers, "Besides, why do I have to follow what those other men do at times like these? Obviously they can't respect a woman who is only questioning her heart and mind." he spoke defiantly, but can see that Tifa wasn't absorbing his point.   
  
Lifting her face to greet his, he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her lips, "My reason for loving you like this is because, I do. I love you so much that I don't want to ruin anything between us. I understand that you are still confused, but all it was is comparing. I don't need to yell at you for that. I don't need to be angry with you. I don't want to be angry with you ever."  
  
Tifa furrowed her eyebrow, and thought to herself why she couldn't have feelings so strong just like his. She bit her lip and leaned in closer to him. She was now sitting in between his open legs, her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder, and her arms around him on his back. She didn't want to let him go.  
  
Rufus willingly opened his arms for the embrace, and held onto her gently. He could only imagine how confused she really was, and he was lucky enough to still have her with him.  
  
"I'll never leave you." Tifa whispered, knowing how true her words really were. Even if she wasn't sure what she was really doing, she didn't want to leave this--his love--for anything.  
  
Placing his cheek affectionately on the side of her face, Rufus held her tighter as they sat silently in each other's arms in the dimming sunset.  
~  
  
And he watched with overbearing jealousy and hate as the beautiful scenery of his best friend contemplating was soon polluted by the enemy. He had the sudden urge to surprise the couple and get his plan over with before the sun disappeared in the horizon. Conveying the area around him, he found much of the beach dwellers were now leaving and then would be the perfect time to attack.  
  
Smirking, Cloud took a step closer as he persueded his new plan but soon stopped as someone came before him, standing over his height easily and eyeing him behind dark sunglasses and a black suit.  
  
"Get the hell out of my way." Cloud gritted his teeth at his visitor.  
  
Tseng smirked at the boy and held up a hand as a sign of pardon, "Mr. Strife, Tseng of the Turks. Glad to finally meet you in person." he spoke sneeringly.  
  
Cloud looked at him between narrowed eyes, "What's a Turk doing associating with Avalanche? Don't you have anything better to do.. like let's say, kill innocent people?"  
  
"Hear me out, Strife, I'm only doing this for my benefit that just happens to be also yours." Tseng spat, removing his dark shades and revealing a similar pair of eyes, "You want your Ms. Lockheart back, and I want her out of Shinra. I hope it isn't any inconvenience that I am willing to associate in your little.. scenario into getting her back to you."  
  
Surprised but at the same time very interested, Cloud gave a smirk, "If you are serious, Tseng, I believe we could have an agreement in our hands. Otherwise, get the fuck out the way."  
  
Tsend gave a disturbed smile, "No need for that 'Otherwise'. I'm sure you'd be delighted to agree with me."  
  
  
  
~Review Pleaze TY~  
Next Chapter: Quick Behind p2  
Review: Turks wants her out, Cloud wants her back; so they decided to work together. Now why wouldn't this be a great deal for the both sides? Find out next chapter! 


End file.
